lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Laverty
Jackie Laverty (née O'Connor) was a successful property developer and love interest of DCI Tony Gates. She was also a criminal associate of Tommy Hunter. Background Personal Date of Birth 23 November 1967. Born Jacqueline O'Connor, at one time she was engaged to Tony Gates. However, she left him for a rich businessman named Andrew Laverty. Newly divorced, she becomes involved with Gates again prior to Series 1. Professional She started work as an estate agent and was responsible for getting Tony Gates is first flat in the 1990s. She later became the CEO of Laverty Holdings, a successful property development company, Laverty amassed a large net worth. She lived in a house on the Millionaires Row area of the Edge Park neighbourhood, and owned both an BMW and a Range Rover. At one point prior to the events in Series 1, she became associated with Tommy Hunter and the Organised Crime Syndicate. She later allowed them to use the various properties owned by her company to launder their drug money. Series 1 A Disastrous Affair Jackie meets with DCI Anthony Gates in the Sunflower Cafe in Kingsgate for breakfast, where it is shown that they are having an affair. Distraught, Jackie reveals to Tony that she drove home drunk from a work function, and believes that she hit and killed something. When pressed, she reveals she believes she hit a dog, and is concerned that it will be reported to the police by her neighbours. After revealing she has already reported her car stolen, Gates reluctantly stages a crime scene to make it look like her keys were hooked from her landing dresser though a broken window. However, when DS Matthew "Dot" Cottan informs DCI Anthony Gates of the cases that have come in overnight, he discovers that Laverty killed a person, and not a dog as she claimed. Gates urges her to come clean. Laverty makes a statement about the hit and run to an intelligence officer, but fails to disclose her part in the victim's death. When the victim is identified as Laverty's accountant, Gurjit Patel, Gates gains access to the police records, and deletes the missing persons report – but not before DS Steve Arnott manages to take a look. The Assault DS Steve Arnott interviews Nadzia Wojcik the waitress at the Sunflower Cafe. She informs him that Gates' breakfast companion was tall, slim and dark-haired, and Arnott suspects correctly she may have been describing Laverty. Meanwhile, Gates confronts Laverty over the death of her accountant. She tells him that her plan was to expand her business and that her accountant disagreed with the idea, but Gates realises that Gurjit Patel discovered that she was laundering money and threatened to tell the police. Gates arrests her, but on the way to the police station she persuades him to release her. Back at Laverty's house, she and Gates engage in another passionate encounter, until masked intruders force their way in. Gates is knocked unconscious, Laverty is murdered, and Gates' fingerprints are placed on the murder weapon. In The Trap Suspecting the Organised Crime Syndicate are going to frame him for Laverty's murder, DCI Anthony Gates returns to Laverty's home to dispose of the whisky glass he drank from the night she died which would place him in the house at the time of her murder. However he is later abducted by the Organised Crime Syndicate and taken to a warehouse where he is shown Laverty's body in a freezer and is told to stay quiet, or the knife with his fingerprints on will be handed to the police. Terror The Organised Crime Syndicate move Laverty's frozen body from the freezer to the house of disabled man Terry Boyle where it is placed in his freezer. DCI gates managed to track down the location Laverty's body was stored, only to realise it has been moved and is no longer there. DCI Anthony Gates reveals to his wife Jools Gates that Laverty had been helping pay their children's private schools fees and that Natalie and Chloe would have lost their places without her money. Jools asks Anthony whether he was having an affair, but Anthony lies and denies it. Instead, he tells Jools that Laverty paid the fees to get him in her pocket. The Probation After the Organised Crime Syndicate break into DCI Gates' family home, he tells his wife Jools that they are no longer safe and she needs to leave. Refusing to leave without the protection of her husband, DCI Gates finally comes clean to his wife that he was having an affair with Laverty. Series 5 Episode 4 When Ryan Pilkington, Miroslav and Lisa McQueen revisit Terry Boyle, Laverty's body is shown to still be in his freezer, untouched since 2012. Episode 5 After John Corbett is killed by members of the Organised Crime Syndicate when it is discovered he is an undercover officer with Central Police, his body is disposed of in McDade & Company Breakers Yard along with thawed parts of Laverty's body. Database profile Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Deceased Category:Series 1 Cast